How Robin met T Hawk
by metarockstar
Summary: Robin and T. Hawk run into each other at the coffee shop and become friends. What will happen during their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, January morning. The holidays were over and it was the beginning of the year 2015. A young male tactician, whose name was Robin, wanted to go out for a hot chocolate. He decided to go to his favorite coffee shop because it's not only a place for him to warm up, but also to study his magic. He wanted to improve his magic skills in the next Smash tournament, which was coming up in a few weeks.

Robin went into the coffee shop after walking in the cold for 5 minutes. He went up to the clerk and asked for a large cup of hot chocolate. Once he paid for his drink, he waited for it to be ready. After he received his drink, he sat at one of the tables close to the fireplace. He felt that if he sat by a heat source, it would help him with his studies more.

While Robin waited for his hot chocolate to cool down a bit, he opened his magic book and read it for a while. He was currently on the thunder section. While he studied his magic book, a huge Native American guy walked into the coffee shop. Once he paid for his drink and received it when it was ready, he sat by the fireplace right next to Robin. Robin looked up and saw the guy sitting next to him.

"I haven't seen you here before," Robin said. "Are you new around here?"

"I'm just a tourist," said the big guy. "I'm on vacation with my girlfriend and decided to get something to drink while she is sleeping in at our hotel room,"

"I'm studying magic," said Robin. "I came here to get my study skills improved,"

"What kind of magic are you studying?"

"At the moment, I'm studying thunder magic. I'm trying to learn how to improve my thunder casting skills,"

"Is learning magic hard?"

"Yeah, but once you study a lot, you can get the hang of it,"

"What's your name, by the way?"

"My name's Robin. What's yours?"

"I'm Thunder Hawk, but you can call me T. Hawk for short,"

"Very interesting name," Robin said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Are you enjoying your vacation time here in Smash Bros City?"

"It's a nice place," said T. Hawk. "I come from the Street Fighter world. Ever heard of Street Fighter?"

"I haven't," said Robin.

"It's just like this world, only it's very different. In Street Fighter, you don't have a damage percentage meter. Instead, you have a health bar. You get KOed once your health bar runs out. We also have moves that are similar to your Final Smashes, but we don't hit a Smash Ball just to get our power. Our moves are called ultra-combos and super combos. Some of them can KO an opponent instantly."

"You have a very interesting world, it seems," said Robin. "How long have you been a Street Fighter?"

"Since 1993," said T. Hawk. "How long have you been in Smash Bros?"

"Since October of 2014," said Robin. "So, I'm new to the franchise."

"Well, welcome to the fighter club," said T. Hawk. He took a few sips of his black coffee. "Someday you should check out the world of Street Fighter. If you ever plan to take a vacation there, you should challenge me."

"That would be wonderful!"

T. Hawk took some more sips of his coffee. "Just be aware that my fighting moves are not like yours at all. I am not a magic caster, as you probably know. I fight more with physical attacks. Pretty much everybody in the Street Fighter universe fight with physical attacks."

"Here, we have our own styles of fighting," said Robin. "Since you're still here in the Smash Bros. universe, how about if we meet up at the Fire Emblem stage in a few days and challenge each other there?"

"I'll accept your challenge," said T. Hawk. He finished up his coffee and stood up. "Well, I have to go, but before I go, here's my cell number." He wrote down his cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to Robin. "If you call or text me, just tell me who you are so I'll know you're not some creep trying to call me,"

"I'll call you tomorrow," said Robin. "It was nice meeting you, T. Hawk!

"Nice meeting you too, Robin," said T. Hawk. He exited the coffee shop. Robin smiled and drank some more of his hot chocolate. He was happy to have made a new friend from another universe. Once he got done with his studying, Robin walked home and went on the internet to read more about the Street Fighter universe. Will Robin and T. Hawk have an epic battle next time they meet?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

About a few hours after Robin and T. Hawk met up at the coffee shop, the female Robin went to the same coffee shop so she can study her magic. (From this point on, the male Robin will be known as Robby to avoid confusion) She ordered mocha and while she waited for her drink to be made, she put her study things by the window. Robin prefers to study by direct sunlight because it will help her with her concentration. Once Robin's mocha was ready, she took it and sat down at her table. She was currently in the fire section of her magic book.

While Robin continued to study her magic book, another woman walked in and ordered a small hot chocolate. Once she got her drink, she saw Robin sitting at the table by the window. She went up to her and asked "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead," said Robin.

The woman sat at Robin's table. "What's that book about?" she asked.

"It's a magic book," said Robin. "I'm studying magic just like my twin brother. He was actually here earlier today for his magic studies and warming up,"

"My boyfriend was here as well," said the woman. "We actually don't come from this area. We come from the world of Street Fighter. Ever heard of it?"

"I haven't."

"It's like this world, only different. At one point, I was brainwashed by a man called M. Bison. I have no memory of what happened while I was under his control. My boyfriend officially defeated Bison and saved me. I remember that I was under the name 'Juli.'"

"So, your name is Juli?"

"My real name is Julia,"

"Well, I'm Robin," said Robin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Julia,"

"Nice to meet you as well, Robin," said Julia.

"My twin brother's name is also Robin, but many people call him Robby since we have the same name. It's a good way to avoid confusion,"

"My boyfriend's name is Thunder Hawk, or T. Hawk for short," said Julia. "He told me earlier that he met a guy named Robin at this very coffee shop,"

"Wait...are you saying that he met my brother?" Robin asked. She was surprised.

"Um, yes, actually! What a coincidence that they met up here and now we meet up!"

"Yeah it truly is a coincidence! I'll have to tell Robby that we actually met up here. I bet he and T. Hawk will be surprised!"

"Yeah they sure will be," Julia took a sip of her hot chocolate. "When I get back to my hotel, I'll be sure to tell T. Hawk that I met you. Maybe sometime the four of us should get together,"

"That will be wonderful!" said Robin after taking some sips of her mocha. "I'll talk to Robby about it and see what he thinks. You should talk to T. Hawk about it, too,"

"I will," said Julia. "I bet he will also like to have all four of us meet up."

"Here's my cell number," Robin wrote down her cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to Julia. "Give me a call when you guys have a day set up for us to meet up somewhere,"

"Thanks," said Julia as she put Robin's number on her phone. "Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you and I can't wait to see you again."

"I'll talk to you later, Julia," said Robin. She finished her mocha and studied her magic book a little more. Once she was finished, she got up and left the coffee shop. What will be the next meet up place for the four fighters?

To be continued...


End file.
